Expensive automobile wheel covers, such as wire wheel covers, are subject to frequent theft unless secured by special locking bolts or nuts. Commonly employed locking bolts and nuts come in various shapes, each requiring a special key or wrench to manipulate, and none can be turned by an ordinary hexagon wrench, adjustable wrench, pliers or screwdriver. In addition to requiring a special key or wrench for each separate type of locking nut or bolt now on the market, the intricacy of design of the bolt or nut and its smallness makes it quite difficult to engage the special wrench with the lock nut or bolt, in some cases, such as in the dark. In these cases, engagement of the wrench can only be effected by feel.
In view of the above, the objective of this invention is to provide a master key or wrench which is universal in the sense that it is readily engageable with any of the diverse types of wheel cover locking fasteners commonly in use. Secondly, the master wrench according to the present invention is more easily engaged with all of the locking fasteners due to the act that the wrench employs a single internal lug within a cylindrical shell which is more easily slipped into engagement with any of the variously-shaped locking fasteners, compared to the prior art wrenches which have a complex cross sectional shape requiring precise registration with the fastener to enable engagement.
Additional objects are to provide a master wrench of the above type which is capable of engaging wheel cover locking fasteners of different sizes and which includes means to dislodge removed fasteners from inside the tubular wrench body, where they sometimes become lodged.
The master wrench according to the invention lends itself particularly to usage by service station and other automotive repair personnel who must frequently work on automobiles whose wheel covers are secured by a wide variety of types of locking bolts and nuts.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.